


Happily Ever After, There We Were.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Fusion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Orphanage, Orphans, Post-Steven Universe: Diamond Days, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: The Crystal Gems believe that they're done protecting the Earth once they befriend the Diamonds, but they've only made their home galaxy peaceful.In the nearby Andromeda Galaxy lies an empire is frozen in time, and Luna learns she has to save her family.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Margo Rachford/Luna Diamond, Marna, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue.

Margo and I held hands as we walked into Main Park. My past week has been stressful, this strange amulet embedded in my chest has been causing me to act differently, expelling beams of light out of my hand and so on. I sighed as I took a seat on the park bench next to her. "Any other weird things happen with your amulet?" She turned to me.

"No, luckily I haven't broken anything." I muttered.

"I wonder what it means... it is like a good luck charm?" Margo stared at it. I pulled up my shirt and blushed slightly.

"It gives me anything but good luck, just destruction." I closed my eyes. She rubbed my back as I started thinking.

"Hey babe, I got you something..." She hummed. I looked over at her and smiled. Margo handed over a bouquet of Proteas, one of my favorite flowers.

"I love them." I continued to smile as I looked down at the bouquet, watching them wilt in my hand. I threw them down in shock and turned away from her.

"Luna, it's okay!" She grabbed my shoulders but I shook her off of me.

"No, it's not! Everything I touch dies, can't you see? I'm a danger to everyone, I'm a danger to you." I didn't hear her before the loud whirring noise appeared.

I looked in front of me and saw a colorful portal opening up. A woman with square hair and a pink lion came out.

"Come with me." She held out her hand and I saw she had an amulet embedded into her hand, similar to mine.

I looked over at Margo and I ran over and kissed her. "I-I'll be back, I promise."

"Go fulfill your magical destiny." She smiled.

I hopped on the lion and we went through the portal, I held onto her tightly before landing inside a house. I got off the lion and looked around.

"Just wait, they'll be back." I looked at her and she adjusted her visor. "I'm Garnet."

As soon as she said that, another whirring sound started and three people appeared.

"Garnet, who's this?" The tall one asked.

"Her name is Halley." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's Luna." I smiled awkwardly.

"Ah, wrong timeline." She moved her visor again.

"What part of Beach City are you from?" The purple one asked.

"Beach City? I'm from Empire City." The tall one facepalmed.

"Garnet, you can't take humans without their permission, especially if they're from a different city!" She yelled.

"She's one of us, she's like Steven." She moved my cardigan, revealing my amulet. They seemed intrigued, walking towards me.

"A half-human, half diamond..." The tall one said, staring at the diamond.

"Welcome to the club." The boy chuckled, lifting his shirt to reveal an amulet in his bellybutton.

"What is it exactly, is it an amulet or something?" I asked, causing the purple one to laugh.

"No, it's a gem! See, I got my Amethyst gem right here." She pulled down her shirt, her gem in the same place as mine. "Pearl's got hers on her forehead." She pointed to her forehead. "Steven's got his on his belly." She moved over to Garnet. "And Garnet's got her's on her hands." She explained.

"Then, what's my gem?"

"A Black Diamond, The Diamond Authority never had a Black Diamond, but I know you can help us." Garnet smiled.

"But, let's head onto Pink Diamond's legs." The tall one nodded and I followed them, starting my journey into space.


	2. Familiar.

I stood in front of the bakery before I was tackled to the sidewalk.

"Luna, you came back!" I hugged her once I recognized her voice.

"Margo!"

We got up and she continued to hug me. "You missed me, huh?" I laughed. "It's been seven months and you didn't even text me?" She pulled away. "There's no service in space!" She laughed along with me as she cupped my cheeks. 

"Oh, I missed your cute face." Margo smiled before planting kisses on my cheeks. 

I couldn't help but laugh. I was finally home, finally with her. 

Finally done.

Finally us.

**_Finally, I can start my future._ **


	3. Back on Homeworld...

Yellow Pearl walked over to Yellow Diamond with Blue. "Oh, Yellow. I know it's not my job anymore but two of your former Ruby guards found a crashed ship on Proxima Centauri B if you wanna do something about that." She shrugged, focusing on her screen. "Is it one of ours?"

"Technically, you don't own any more ships but, no."

Yellow Diamond looked over at Blue and White in a confused manner. "Where could've it come from?"

Steven and I warped into the ballroom. "Hey, guys. Garnet said you guys found something on one of your colonies." The three of them nodded. "Should we go check it out?" I asked. "Most likely," White said as her eyes shifted uncomfortably. "It's probably nothing."

The five of us got onto Pink Diamond's Legs and traveled to Proxima Centauri B. As soon as we landed on the planet, we noticed a small crowd of Rubies surrounding the debris. "What's going on?" I asked, rushing over to the Rubies.

Four of them were helping up a Carnelian and a Jasper, both wearing Black Diamond's soldier uniform.

"Are you guys okay? Where did you come from?" I asked as I kneeled to the Carnelian. She opened her eyes, looked at my gem, and weakly formed a diamond sigil.

"My diamond, I... I'm sorry for running away. I deserve to be killed." Carnelian grabbed my hand and placed it on her gem. "No! I don't want to shatter you..." I drew her hand back, shaking slightly. I looked up at Jasper and saw her forming a diamond sigil as well. They both looked exhausted and traumatized, I didn't want to think my mother could have done this. "Okay, I'll take you back to Homeworld to rest and we can talk more there." They both tensed up at 'Homeworld' but went with me anyway.

As they boarded the ship, I sat in silence as Carnelian's words replayed in my head.

"I deserve to be killed."

**"I deserve to be killed."**

**_ "I deserve to be killed." _ **


	4. Questions.

I paced the throne room floor, questioning my reality. 

"I don't understand. Weren't her colonies disbanded thousands of years ago?"

"They are, the Andromeda Galaxy has been lifeless ever since your uprising, my diamond." Jasper stood straight once I turned to her. I hesitated to clarify her but continued to question the foreign gems. 

I turned to Carnelian. "What happened during Bla-... my uprising?" 

"My diamond, it was horrifying. You possess an immense power I've never seen in any diamond, not even Taaffeite. Jasper and I are lucky that we escaped. The Andromedan Homeworld was a glistening palace of perfection, now... I can't even imagine what it looks like." She avoided eye contact with me.

I looked up at White Diamond, sitting uncomfortably on her throne. "Okay, how did hiding the fact that my mother was a murderous tyrant from the Andromeda Galaxy go for you?" I crossed my arms. 

"I didn't think you could handle it."

"Pearl said the same thing about Pink Diamond, and look where we ended up. Things can be better if you just talk to me!" 

White sighed and got down from her throne. She picked me up and placed me in her palms. 

"I'm sorry, Luna. I shouldn't have doubted you." 

"I forgive you."

She placed me on the floor and I walked over to Steven. 

"Welcome to the club." He smiled.

"Thanks." I giggled slightly. "Jasper? Carnelian? Can you help us get to Andromeda?" 

"Of course, my diamond!" They replied simultaneously. 

I shook my head as we exited the throne room. Once again, my mind was filled to the brim with even more questions. 

But, all I could imagine was my family stuck in the Andromeda Galaxy.

Finally, I could meet my real family. 


	5. Desolation.

During the trip, I rested my head on Garnet's lap as I fell asleep.

The Crystal Gems were quiet for most of the trip, most likely trying to comprehend it like me. 

When I slept, I didn't dream. My mind was too busy thinking that it couldn't visualize anything. 

Later, I felt a light tap on my head. "You need to see this." Garnet looked out the window, her vizor off. I got up and saw nothing at first, but as we got closer I noticed the decimated planets surrounding us. I turned to Pearl and she looked horrified. 

"Your power is quite tremendous, my diamond." Carnelian smiled, oddly. 

I walked up to Steven and he was unsettled by what he saw. 

"Can I join the 'my mom's a terrible person' club now?" I sighed as I sat down next to him. 

"We don't know why she did this, there has to be a reason for it." He reassured me. 

Amethyst came over to pat me on the back, I wish I was as positive as them. 

"There." White Diamond pointed ahead at a larger planet, this must be the Homeworld.

I stood up as Steven landed his legs on the planet. We all stepped out and caught a glimpse of the decimated Homeworld. It looked similar to the Milky Way, but there were three statues of the diamonds in the background. I looked down and saw the wilted plants littering the area. We walked out and explored the place as Carnelian began to talk. 

"This place used to be beautiful and gleaming with life... Jade Diamond had been the life force and Red and Taaffeite controlled the technology in the Andromedan Homeworld. Once your uprising began, everything had stopped, seemingly overnight. I don't know what happened to the other diamonds, but they were most likely shattered."

I stopped and looked around. "I did all of this... how?" I felt confused, I know all the diamonds did terrible things but, Black Diamond didn't do this, right? 

"I wish I could answer, my diamond. But, no one knew you had this type of power." Jasper walked over to a flower bed and picked up a wilting begonia. She handed it to me and smiled. 

I walked over to some stairs and sat down. The Crystal Gems joined me as I sulked. 

"Guys, you need to see this." Amethyst stood at the top of the staircase.

I closed my eyes as we walked up, preparing for the worst. 


	6. Forevermore.

"This is amazing!" Margo smiled as we walked around Little Homeworld. "Everything here is almost complete, everyone so happy to free on Earth." We sat down on the Warp Pad.

"So, being in space for so long must've been something." She looked at me and shrugged. 

"Yeah, I missed you. But, we don't have to be apart anymore. We're finally done." I hugged her once those words left my mouth. 

I never thought I would say it. 

Our happily ever after is finally here. 

.

.

.

.

As I stood at the top of the stairs, I remembered that moment with Margo.

The sun delicately beaming on her face, complimenting her smile perfectly. 

The wind moving her hair gently. 

The words that left my mouth. 

Our happily ever after. 

It's a lie.

In front of us stood Red, Jade, and Taaffeite, alongside their pearls coalesced in magma rock. 

It was horrifying to imagine how long they've been embedded. It was horrifying to see their expressions contorted in fear. It was horrifying to realize the person who did this was my mother. 

I wanted to give the benefit of the doubt, to think she wasn't a horrible diamond, that she was the exception. 

Looking at them made me realize that she was the example. 

I walked closer to the pearls and started to tear up. 

"I...I'm so sorry..." I touched one of the pearls' cheek and it started to glow. I let go and her cheek continued to glow as the rock dematerialized around her body. She fell to the ground, groaning in exhaustion. 

I turned around. "Go on." Garnet smiled. I turned back to the pearl and helped her up. 

"T-Thank you..." She smiled. She looked down at my gem and screamed, backing away from me. "No! Don't shatter me, please!" Her voice cracked as she hid behind the other pearls in fear. 

What did she do to them?

"It's okay... I'm not Black Diamond. I'm her daughter, I promise I won't hurt you." 

She stopped gripping the other pearls and came from behind them. "I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I should be the one saying that." She smiled slightly. 

She told us her name, Red Pearl, and explained what happened on Homeworld.

"I remember my diamond being upset that day, "Black Diamond was acting out again.", she said. When we walked out to Taaffeite's arena, Jade and Taaffeite were having a normal conversation with Black, like nothing was wrong. My diamond started to argue with the other diamonds about how they were spoiling Black. "A diamond has to work for her colonies, they can't be tossed around carelessly!". I noticed that Black was getting angrier as they continued to argue, and she finally snapped at them. She yelled at them in a booming manner, causing them to stop. "I'm done with all of you, you're spoon-feeding me everything when you never even cared about me in the first place!" She coated the diamonds in her magma, then we were next. I believe after that was when her uprising began."

We all stood there in astonishment, me especially. "Sounds familiar," Steven said, causing me to snort. "But worse," I replied, looking over at the other pearls. I uncovered the Jade and Taaffeite Pearls, they were happy to still be alive. I was happy to watch them reunite, but I was still concerned about what my mother did. 

But, I noticed another odd thing. 

"Where's Black Pearl?" The Pearls looked at each other, then Red spoke.

"She went missing before your uprising."

Hm, ominous. 

I decided not to think about it too much as I walked over to the diamonds. Blue, Yellow, and White had been observing them for some time. White especially, since Taaffeite towered over her. 

I looked up at them.

"...you never even cared about me in the first place!"

A part of me felt like that wasn't true. 

"Steven, I need your shield." He summoned and handed it over without question. It turned black in my hands as I threw it at the diamonds, cutting the rock covering them and dematerialized. 

They fell and were exhausted, just like the pearls. 

I walked closer to them and opened my mouth to speak, but they lifted their heads in unison.

Jade smiled at me lovingly. 

"Black, you seem upset. Is something wrong dear?"


	7. Welcome Home.

"I'm so sorry."

Those were the only words I could muster. 

Jade started to giggle. "Oh please, there's nothing to be sorry about," She got up and brushed herself off. "You just needed to get your anger out, didn't you?" She smiled. "Oh my stars, how long has it been?" Red got up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the arena and noticed how it looked deteriorated. Taaffeite got up and didn't say a word as she brushed off her outfit. 

"It's been a while..." I led them out to see the rest of Homeworld. I heard several gasps and mumbles as we walked out to the main area. 

"Our empire..." I looked up and noticed Red's hair starting to burn a violent red. "We ruled over this galaxy for eons, and you ruined it!" She screamed before shaking violently and turning black and white, falling onto the floor. 

"Our gems... they all fled." Jade stared out into the night sky. "Everything, everything's all gone." She closed her eyes as tears started to flow. She shook and turned black and white, falling beside Red Diamond. The gems and I ran to not be crushed. 

"What's happening to them? W-What's going on?" I looked up at Taaffeite, she wore a desolate stare on her face. 

"Gems can poof if they experience extreme emotions," She looked down at me. 

"But we're diamonds, we can't poof."

She fell to her knees. 

"I can't feel what they feel, Black. But I'm very disappointed in you." 

She shook and turned black and white, falling beside her fellow diamonds. 

I looked at the three of them, lying lifeless beside one another. Seeing their empire that they had worked on thousands of years, only to be destroyed by my mother. 

The mere sight of it did this to them. 

I looked over at the Pearls and they looked terrified, never seeing their diamonds so powerless and damaged. 

"Take Luna back to Earth, we'll deal with this." Blue Diamond ordered the Crystal Gems. They complied and started walking me back to Pink Diamond's Legs.

I yelled in objection. "They're my family! I have to help them!"

"I'm sorry." Pearl looked down at me as they walked back to Pink's legs.

Once on the ship, I was able to comprehend everything. Tears started to roll down my face as I hugged myself. 

A part of me wanted to know why my mom destroyed their empire.

The other part wanted to never think about this again. 

It would be so much easier, wouldn't it? Going back to Empire City and living with Margo, doing whatever 18-year-old humans do. 

I know I can't let myself forget them. 

They had already been forgotten by someone they loved, I can't allow it to happen again.


	8. Her.

Once we landed on Homeworld, the Crystal Gems stayed and they sent us back to Earth. 

As we were warping to the conservatory, my mind wouldn't stay silent.

Thousands of years ago, an empire spanning the entire Andromeda Galaxy was thriving with stronger gems and more advanced technology than the Milky Way. 

Then, everything was destroyed by one single event.

My mother. A temper tantrum destroyed an empire that had existed for eons.

Now, they're outraged, knowing that everything they worked for has been destroyed. 

And now I'm left to clean up her mess.

I saw Margo and Connie talking as I stood on the Warp Pad.

I covered my face as tears started to roll down my cheeks. 

"Luna! Are you okay, what's wrong?" Margo ran up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. I threw her arms around her and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"I hope this is a terrible nightmare." I sniffled. 

She stopped hugging me and wiped away my tears. "Come on, let's head in the house." We sat on the couch and Margo went into the kitchen. "While you were gone, I helped Lars at 'Spacetries', he helped me make the perfect Ube Roll." I could tell she was happy, but I couldn't reciprocate the same feeling. She walked back to me and place a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table. 

I picked up the mug and took small sips of the drink. Margo sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. 

"Do you think I'll ever get a second chance? They don't know who I am or what I am, they only see Black Diamond." I closed my eyes.

She stuttered slightly before giving a response. "I hope they do. You're not a terrible dictator like the diamonds were." 

She doesn't know my dilemma, but I'm glad she tries to make me feel confident. 

I put the mug in the sink once I finished it. "Oh! Bismuth was suggesting that I take a sword training class, what do you think?" Margo asked.

"Maybe we could fight side-by-side!" She smiled at me.

I closed my eyes and balled my fists. "That's... a conversation for later." 

"Also, there are no more gems to fear, no more to fight." I lied. 

I walked outside and rested on the railing. I felt a hand on my back and knew it was Margo. "Did space take a toll on you?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that. Everything's just... difficult. Everyone wants an answer from me but, I'm not her. I don't know why she did it." 

I stood back up and held her hand as we watched the sunset. 

For once, I felt at peace. 

Once it set, she looked over at me. "You know what this means?" I gave her a puzzled look. 

"Stargazing!" She was excited, but I tensed up.

"N-No. I don't want to go stargazing. Looking out there... I don't want to be reminded of it."

She nodded and we headed back inside. "Well, the gems haven't come back yet. They must be busy, huh?" 

I walked up the stairs and saw Steven already asleep. Lucky. 

"I guess we're sleeping on the couch." I shrugged.

"You can, my dad needs me at the bakery so I gotta head back." She looked at her phone and put it in her pocket. I kissed her goodbye and got comfortable on the couch.

Once I fell asleep, I was in a room with an old TV in front of me. In my hand, I had a VHS. The title read 'For Luna'. 

I put it into the VHS player and turned the TV on.

A diamond was sitting on her throne, with her hands in her lap.

Her gem was in the same place as mine.

She let out a sigh before confessing. 

"Luna, I understand that you might be upset at me. Seeing Andromeda through your eyes made me realize how... naive I was. They spoiled me, let me have as many colonies as I wanted, and nothing was ever my fault. When I had my uprising, they wouldn't let me have my way, then I destroyed their empire. All this time, I thought I was in right, but seeing Jade apologize to you... they took the blame, even though I ruined their eons of progress across the galaxy. It's all my fault." 

The TV went to static once the tape ended. 

It was Mom.


	9. Listen.

I woke up the next morning ecstatic.

I knew she had a reason. 

I looked over at the kitchen and saw Margo making tea. "Hey, babe." I rubbed my eyes and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" She handed me a cup of tea. I nodded and lied my head on her shoulder. 

"My mom destroyed an empire thousands of years in the making. She was never punished for anything she did, and she just wanted to feel like an equal. She was impulsive and reckless, and I have to clean up her mess. But, now she knows she did something wrong, and they need to be ready to change."

"Then, let's head to Homeworld," Margo said. 

We walked up to the conservatory and found Steven and Connie there. We told them our plan and we warped to Homeworld. The Crystal Gems were discussing amongst themselves while the diamonds watched over the other diamonds. They regained their color but looked disoriented.

"Their emotions must've taken a toll on them." Blue had Jade's head on her lap. Jade sat up and stretched. "I've felt worse." She brushed off her dress. Taaffeite and Red were already standing and looked down at the diamonds, but Taaffeite kept her eyes fixed on me. 

"Thank you for taking care of us, but we have an empire to rebuild." Taaffeite adjusted her hair and looked down at me again. "Without you." She turned around to face Jade and Red.

This confused me.

"Wait, don't you want to talk?" I asked. "So much has changed since her uprising, you... you don't even know who I am!" 

Taaffeite turned around and balled her fists.

"I don't want to hear it, Black. Not anymore." She shot a beam of light at me, I fell to the ground in pain. 

I looked at my hands and noticed they started to glitch. 

**_What's happening?_ **


	10. Arrogance.

_**-Margo's POV-** _

Yellow Diamond shot at Taaffeite, but Red and Jade deflected her attack. Red summoned her flame and Jade summoned her vines littered with thorns. Soon, it'll be a free-for-all. Steven and Connie cleared the way for me to carry Luna onto the Warp Pad. Once we were back on Earth, I looked down and Luna looked wain and powerless. "Luna, a-are you okay? Wake up!" I shook her slightly but she only groaned. We got inside Steven's house and I placed her on his bed. Steven paced his room and Connie and I sat on both sides of the bed. 

"I-I'm gonna go to Little Homeworld, maybe one of the gems there know what to do." We nodded in unison and Steven left the room. I sat on the floor and covered my face. 

I didn't know what to do. 

Am I going to lose her?

I started to cry at that thought and Connie came to my side. "This gem stuff is difficult, trust me." She sat next to me and hugged me. "I promise she'll be okay." I moved my hands and wiped my eyes. 

"I've been with her my whole life. All we had was each other. I know it's not like that anymore, but I'm not ready to let her go... not now." I looked up at Luna and watched as she breathed. 

"I'll let you stay up here with her." She got up and smiled at me before walking downstairs. I scooted closer to the bed and held Luna's hand. All I could do is wish for her to wake up.

**\------------------------------------------**

On Homeworld, they ceased their fighting and had Taaffeite, Red, and Jade tied up. The diamonds had begun interrogating the trio. 

"What did you do to her?" Blue asked.

They didn't respond and Yellow shot at them again, causing them to scream. 

"Staying silent won't get you anywhere. Speak up." Yellow explained, agitated. 

"I sent her to sleep, she'll need it since she won't have her powers anymore." Taaffeite didn't look at the other diamonds.

"What?" White exclaimed.

"The power she possesses is detrimental to our diamond authority. I will have proper control over it, knowing that it won't be in her hands anymore."

After that, the three of them broke from their binds and held hands. Suddenly, they disappeared, as if they warped without a warp pad. 

"Crystal Gems, head back to Earth and explain the situation to Steven. We'll prepare the course for Andromeda." The gems nodded and warped back to Earth. 

The diamonds were astounded that they could feel so nonchalant about the demise of an organic. 

It reminded them of the arrogance they once had. 


	11. Needed Disclosure.

After what felt like an eternity, I woke up. I sat up weakly and I turned to see Margo smiling brightly, a wonderful sight to see. 

"Luna, you're back!" She hugged me tightly and I laughed. Steven and the rest of the gems came up the stairs and hugged me as well. "A lot happened while you're gone." Garnet adjusted her visor. "Yeah, Taaffeite Diamond took your powers and they fled back to Andromeda," Margo explained and I sighed. "We have a lot of work to do." She patted my back. 

That sentence brought up something I was trying to avoid. 

I got out of bed and walked outside. I sat behind the stone hand and put my head on my knees. 

"Hey," I looked up and saw Margo smiling down at me. "You alright?" "Maybe one day I will be." I shrugged. She reached down and helped me stand up.

"Let's go for a walk." 

As we walked on the shoreline, we held hands and exchanged smiles. Margo and I sat on the beach, and I sighed before getting something off of my chest.

"Margo, I never wanted you to get involved with this. I have to fix the mistakes my mother made, you don't have to be apart of this. I don't want you to be. I want to protect you with everything I have, even with no powers. You're my whole world, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

She let out a sigh and turned to me. 

"Luna, Taaffeite Diamond stole your powers and sent you into a perpetual slumber. You left me in Empire City for months to control your powers before you hurt someone. But, you did in the process. It's hard being on the sidelines and seeing you get hurt. How do you think I felt being next to you and I didn't know if you were going to wake up again? I can't stand on the side anymore. Please, let me into your universe. I know you're struggling, I know you're hurting. Please, let me help you." She cupped my cheeks and I closed my eyes. 

I guess I never thought about how Margo felt during all of this. I've been leaving her behind, she must've felt like a burden. I don't want her to feel this way anymore. 

I kissed her and smiled at her. "I'll let you help me." 

She gave a cheerful smile and hugged me tightly. "Great. Now, we don't have that much time. Taaffeite, Jade, and Red went back to the Andromeda Galaxy and will create more gems. We have to go back and talk to them, but they're going to be aggressive, especially towards you. Come on, let's head to Homeworld." I held her hand and nodded. 

We stood up and headed towards the temple. Before we stepped on the warp pad, she remembered something. "We need to head to Little Homeworld." 

We warped to Little Homeworld and found Bismuth with her hands behind her back. "Luna! Margo! You guys came back just in time." She smiled as she gave Margo a gift, a bow and quiver, both decorated with stars. "You've been doing amazing at training, so I made this for you!" She ran up to Bismuth and hugged her. "Thank you, Bismuth!"

"Be careful, they're strong." Margo nodded and turned to me.

She kissed my forehead and smiled. 

**"Let's do this."**


	12. A Mother's Guilt.

Margo and I got back to the Temple and found Steven and Connie already there. "Ready to battle to some intergalactic dictators?" I smiled. Connie chuckled and pulled her sword out of her duffel bag. 

"This is gonna be an awesome vacation."

The four of us warped to Homeworld and discussed the plans with Garnet and Pearl. "This'll be hard, not even the diamonds know what kind of power they possess, not to mention Taaffeite." Pearl pondered. "I believe in you, Luna. You don't need to rely on your mother's power to do this," Garnet patted my head. "You have your special power." I hugged her tight. "Thank you, Garnet. Let's do this." 

We walked onto the ship and sat in the control room. White, Blue, Yellow, and Steven got onto their controls and lifted off, starting the course towards the Andromeda Galaxy. "And I thought leaving Empire City was too far." Margo giggled and lied her head on my shoulder. 

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as I listened to the hum of the ship. 

It's strange to think I knew how the story ended, but I never read the sequel.

Someone shook me awake, it was Connie. "You need to see this." It was one of my mom's former colonies. We passed it before, but it was blossoming with life. "Jade must be there." I sighed. "Andromedae B. It can support life and Jade's taking advantage of that. She's giving the planet life, she must be making more gems." White explained as they landed the ship. 

We exited and saw injectors strewn around the planet. Further ahead sat Jade, focused on rebuilding one gigantic injector. 

She turned her head and saw the enormous ship, her eyes were glossy and puffy.

"Why... are you back? We don't need you anymore." Her voice sounded defeated. 

"Jade, please... can we talk? So much has changed, you don't need your empire anymore. Everything's different, everything's better." I smiled at her and she put down the injector. Strong winds hit us as she glided towards us. "What makes you say that?" 

"Black Diamond is gone! Her reign of terror is over and you guys can stop ruling over Andromeda! We're so close to peace across the universe, wouldn't that be better than your empire?" She closed her eyes and tears started to roll down her face. 

"Why would I be happy that she's gone? She meant everything to me!" Another strong wind pushed us to the ground. 

"What are you talking about? She shattered your gems, destroyed your empire, and kept you in a prison for eons... are you not upset?!" I yelled at her. 

"It wasn't her fault, we misunderstood her. It's our fault that she's gone, we hurt her!"

"She hurt you! She ruined everything you cared about!" 

"She was the only thing we cared about!" Her booming voice left the planet silent. 

I fell from the force and found vines wrapping me in a sweet embrace, it wasn't made to hurt me. When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone had turned into birch trees with their faces contorted in fear. Jade was on her knees, tears streaming down her face. I felt them come down mine as well. 

"I thought... if I gave in to her demands, she would always keep her smiling face. Oh, we spoiled her, didn't we?" She chuckled and wiped the tears from her face. "I always thought she was so innocent and sweet, I never knew what she was capable of." 

"No one did." I removed the vines and wiped my face. "I still don't know." 

"Time will only tell." She lied her hand in front of me and I stepped on. "What is your name?"

"Luna. Luna Diamond." Jade smiled. "Thank you for speaking to me. I guess I need to stop spending time with my roses." We both chuckled. I hugged her and she put me down. 

I looked up at her and her face looked worried.

"Oh... you don't know what Taaffeite and Red want to do to you."

"Let's talk about that once you free my friends."


	13. Conditional Gem.

Steven and the diamonds went back to their controls and the ship lifted off from Andromedae B. Margo and I sat on the floor, already exhausted. Jade was curious about us, a form of life she had never seen before. "I wonder what it must feel like to be you, your mother did all of those terrible things..." I chuckled. 

"It's not a great feeling, Jade. I mean, I remember I wanted to know everything about her... I don't think I want to anymore." I lied my head on Margo's shoulder and she kissed the top of my head. "This might be a while, Red isolated herself after we left the Milky Way." 

I closed my eyes and hoped I didn't dream.

Soon after, Margo pushed me slightly and I woke up. 

I looked over and saw Carnelian and Jasper enchanted by something outside. I looked out the window and saw a planet boiling over with magma and flames. "Red."

"Don't land the ship there, it'll melt. I'll go to cool her down." We moved closer to the planet and Jade left. 

After some time, we noticed the planet starting to cool and the magma hardened. "The three of us will stay here, so you'll be able to flee quickly." White smiled, I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

They landed the ship on the planet and saw Red and Jade in an embrace. "This'll be easier than we thought." Margo smiled. She turned her head and saw us as we walked towards them and she immediately turned angry, her hair glowing red. Red got out of Jade's arms. "You disgraceful excuse of a diamond!" She swung her arm towards us, causing the obsidian to pop out of the ground and flung magma into the air. Steven summoned his shield and I looked up as it slid off. 

Jade grabbed Red's arm and her hair went into a deeper red. "They're a threat to this galaxy and you want to defend them?" She shouted.

The gems started to summon their weapons as the Obsidian gems started to reform. 

Well, this won't be easy.

They charged towards us and they started to attack the gems, Margo and I fought together. The Obsidian let out a deafening roar before summoning its ice mace and bolting towards us. Since I didn't have powers, I was left to cower behind her. I held her hand and closed her eyes as the gem ran towards us. A glow surrounded us and we weren't there, but someone else was. 

She drew back the bow and shot at Obsidian, poofing her. 

She looked up and saw Red release from Jade's grasp and shoots a burst of lava from her hand. Steven ran towards her and blocked the lava, but her arm got burned and she disappeared. I was fine but Margo was clutching her arm. Margo got up and drew her bow back and shot at Red Diamond, causing her arm to glitch.

"If you just let Luna talk, you'll understand! She's not a threat, she's hurting like us. She's hurting like you." Jade looked into Red's eyes, but she didn't accept it.

"No! She doesn't understand how I feel, neither do you." She grabbed her by the neck and magma started to crack through Jade like Red's skin. Anger started to brew within me, spawning something and I ran towards Red and Jade. 

I shot something out of her hand and it hit Red, causing Jade to fall to the ground.

Once it deactivated, I looked up at Red and saw how she was covered in obsidian rock.

The rock started to shake as it fell apart around Red. She turned to me with fury burning through her eyes. Jade got up and tackled Red. "Don't you even think about hurting her!"

She panted for a bit and soon calmed down and the magma stopped flowing.

"Why do you care about these traitors?"

"The traitors are our family," She got off of her. "They understand our pain, especially Luna. She's not Black Diamond, she's her child." 

Carnelian and Jasper gasped. "You're not Black Diamond?!" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Black Diamond is my mother, your child. She made mistakes that she knows she can't fix, which is why I'm here." I looked up at them. 

"Are you ready to change?" Red hesitated but nodded.

"Alright, now we need Taaffeite, but she'll be hard to convince." Jade looked away. "And she has your powers." I chuckled. 

"I'm ready for a challenge."


	14. Happily ever after...

I helped Margo back onto the ship and sat with her, looking up and Red and Jade. Another intergalactic dictator down, one more to go. Margo was shifting around a bit and I noticed she was clutching her arm.

"Is your arm okay?" She let go of it and let me see it, I saw the large burn mark from Red Diamond's magma.

"I'm fine, just kinda burnt." She smiled weakly.

"Steven, we need your healing spit!" He rushed over and Blue took control of the ship. Steven licked his hand and placed it on her arm, we watched it glow as it healed. "Better?" Margo nodded and he went back to the controls. "Let's do this." I smiled.

As the ship got closer to the Andromedan Homeworld, a glimmer of light shined from the lifeless planet. "What's going on?" I moved up to the controls and stood next to Steven. "Warp pads are going off," I sighed and shook my head once we landed. "Taaffeite's doing something."

All of us stepped off of the ship and a black staircase appeared in front of us, and someone was walking up to it. Once she was close enough, I realized it was a pearl. My mother's pearl.

"My diamond, we have been waiting for your gracious arrival." She bowed to me and I grew worried.

"...We?" Margo asked.

"Taaffeite Diamond has been waiting." She smiled. "Come, my diamond." I tried not to worry about her demeanor. It seemed normal, yet unnatural.

We started to walk through Homeworld and Margo clung to my arm. "What's wrong?" I turned my head to her and noticed she was staring at the gems.

**_"T-That Ruby... her gem is shattered, but she's alive."_ **

I looked up and realized what was wrong. Shattered Rubies were guarding shattered Sapphires, shattered Jaspers and Amethysts were walking into Taaffeite's Arena. "Luna..." I turned to Red and Jade, Jade was clinging onto Red in fear. "Lead the rest of them into the arena, we'll go find Taaffeite." I nodded and obeyed her order.

"The three of us will stay on the ship." White, Yellow, and Blue went back with their pearls and the rest of us went into the arena.

"...How did she do this?" Pearl asked as we took our seats. We watched as the Cherry Quartzes and Jaspers trained, I saw that there was no color in their eyes, only pure white in their pupils. A Cherry Quartz summoned her mace and struck Jasper's gem, shattering her again. A plume of black smoke came out as her shards fell on the floor.

"My powers," I stood up. "She revived them with my powers." I turned to Black Pearl, noticing her gem wasn't broken. "What did she do to you...?" She seized and started to glitch, her eyes turning white.

"Oh darling, this power you possess appears to have no limitations, even resurrecting your shattered gems. I never thought such a thing would be possible, thank you for showing me. Your pearl will be under my control until further notice. We don't want an accident with the last one, do we?" I turned my head away and balled my fists.

"Oh, how you could never control your temper, throwing your tantrums left and right..."

"Stop..." I clenched my teeth.

"Don't you remember how you shattered her? Wrong place, wrong time. Her gem lined up so perfectly with your fist..." Her giggle at the end set me off.

"Stop it! I know all of the terrible things she did, okay?! And I'm trying to do something about it!" It activated again. "Now, I don't want to hear another thing out of your mouth, and that's an order!" I screamed, causing the arena to shake and crack and pieces of the structure started to fall.

Her eyes turned back to normal and she curled up on the floor, whimpering. Pearl pushed past me to comfort her. I turned to the others and looked at Margo. The fear in her eyes was indescribable. My power immediately deactivated once I saw her.

"Are they causing you trouble, Black Diamond? We'll take care of them." Jaspers came up and grabbed them, leading them out of the arena. "Wait, no!"

"You need to rest, my diamond..." Black Pearl bubbled me and sent me to my mom's room.

I don't have time to think about anything else Black Diamond has done, all that matters is that I save my friends.


	15. there we are.

(Margo's POV)

I panted and clenched my fists as the Jaspers dragged me along further. A door opened in front of us and they threw us inside. The sounds of the lights turning on made me open my eyes. Above me were thousands of bubbled gems, I turned my body to the side and noticed two large light purple gears.

"Get a good look at Taaffeite's Shattering Stage. One step on and you're gone for good." The Jaspers chuckled and summoned their maces and helmets.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Pearl summoned her spear and charged towards one of the Jaspers, Garnet and Amethyst did the same. I froze and watched as they tried to protect us, but got poofed in the process. One of the Jaspers chuckled and threw one of their maces towards me. It hit my arm before Steven shielded me. Carnelian and Jasper turned towards me and ran in front of the shield.

"How dare you hurt the love of our diamond?!" Carnelian summoned her whip and I smiled. Of course, they'd want to honor Luna.

"You will pay with your gem!" Jasper summoned her mace and they ran towards the crowd of Jaspers, only to be poofed as well. They gathered everyone's gems and started walking towards the Shattering Stage. Steven kept his shield up as I drew one of my arrows from my quiver. I aimed it and poofed all of the Jaspers with one arrow.

"Come on, we gotta find Jade and Red." Steven nodded towards the door. We grabbed their gems and headed out of Taaffeite's Bubbling Room. Steven and I made it towards the Diamond's residences and saw Red and Jade standing in the hallway.

"Jade, Red! I'm glad you guys are okay. Those Jaspers back there poofed every-" The two of them turned around stiffly and smiled down at us.

"There you are, Taaffeite Diamond has been waiting for your arrival." They spoke in unison, Taaffeite must've done something to them. "Come with us." We followed them meagerly down the hall.

We walked past a door with large debris around it. "My, my. It's as if she never left." Jade stopped and let out a sigh, placing her hand over her gem. I looked down at the remnants of the door, there was a diamond sigil, colored black.

"Luna..." I mumbled. "Steven, I need to find her." I tried to push past Jade and Red. "Margo, No!" Steven whisper-yelled. I made it past them and started to run, but a warming, red glow around my body stopped me.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." They spoke in unison as Jade summoned vines and threw them at me, causing me to fall to the ground. I felt my quiver snap and so did my arrows.

"Agh, Luna!" 


	16. and here we are.

This power made me feel invincible as I ran down the hallway, I knew they had to be somewhere in this labyrinth.

"Agh, Luna!"

I stopped and dropped on one knee. My power seemed to grow stronger when I heard Margo's cry of pain. I turned around and went towards the sound. "Margo!" My voice boomed down the hallway, causing cracks to form on the walls. I turned the corner and saw Margo on the floor, wrapped in Jade's vines. Light materialized in my hands and I threw it at the back of Jade and Red's head. All I hear was a laugh as they both turned around and looked down at us.

"You seem to care a lot about this human, don't you?" Jade and Red squeezed their hands, causing the vines around Margo to constrict and lifted her in the air. Steven ran behind Jade and jumped, almost reaching her before Red and Jade rose their hands, nothing coming out of Jade's but magma coming out of Red's hand. She continued spraying him with magma and he got back onto the ground and shielded himself. Jade squeezed Margo again and chuckled.

"I swear, you humans are so weak..." My vision went red. My awareness came back when I was on the ground with Jade and Red, just as dazed as them. I got up and helped Margo out of the vines.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She chuckled and looked up at me. Empire City must have toughened her up, I never knew she could handle all of this. 

"The lava hurt more..." She got up and brushed herself off, I went over to Steven and gave him a hug. I turned to Jade and Red and they still seemed dazed.

"Taaffeite must've had you guys under control, are you alright?" They turned to each other with confused expressions.

"Taaffeite never had control over gems like that..." I balled my fists in anger.

"What other powers do I have that I don't know about?!" I may be acting childish, but I have every right to! Taaffeite's doing all of this and for what?

"She's playing with you, Luna. Taaffeite's trying to get you to use your diamond powers so it'll feel like everything's back to normal. She brainwashed Jade and Red to get them to act like the leaders they were. She revived the shattered gems to act as if nothing had happened, as if Black Diamond didn't do anything." She put her hand on my back and explained her theory.

I let out a sigh, calmed down and nodded. "She's creating a simulated reality. Everyone's obeying her word, including the diamonds. But, she needs to know what happened and that this empire isn't necessary anymore." Steven walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You helped me change White Diamond's mind, I know you can do it with Taaffeite." We nodded and walked down the hall. We walked up to two Topaz guards who were standing in front of Taaffeite's door. Before we got closer, they poofed. Simultaneously, Red and Jade screamed as they glitched and panted once it was over.

"What the... are you guys okay?"

"Look outside," Red ordered. Margo and I ran back to Black Diamond's room and peered over the balcony. Homeworld had become lifeless once again.

"My power... what is she doing?" We came back to the group and told them that all of the gems had poofed again.

"Oh, Taaffeite..." Her sobering voice reminded me of Blue as she placed her hand on the door. She pushed it open slightly and we walked inside quietly.

They gasped once they saw Taaffeite Diamond on her knees, crying into her hands. I looked at them and noticed how they started to tear up. Taaffeite had been leading the Andromeda Galaxy for eons and I don't think they've seen her like this.

"What would a mother not do for her child... what she would do to have her back." My body started to move towards Taaffeite and she gasped at me. Unbeknownst to me, my pupils were turning into diamonds.

 _"You... miss her?"_ She smiled at me and chuckled.

"Of course I do. When you were created, I never thought you were a mistake. I never thought I could care about someone more than I did for you."

"Hey!" Jade and Red said in unison.

"Don't you two start." She chuckled. "I know I was harsh on you, but I wanted you to do your best. I mistreated you so much, now I must suffer the consequences." Taaffeite lied her hand down in front of me and I stepped on. She lifted me closer to her face.

 _"I understand you care about her, but..."_ Another gasp left her as I covered my gem with my hair, my pupils turning back to normal. "I'm not Black Diamond. She's my mother and I know she loves me just as much as you love her. This false reality you created won't hide the fact that she's gone."

She nodded her head and put me back on the ground. "I've realized that. Once I revived all the gems, I thought everything would be better, but then I broke down." She turned towards her balcony as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Taaffeite, I know it'll be hard to move on, but please don't lie to yourself." She turned to me and smiled. She pressed two of her fingers on my forehead and I giggled at first, but then I felt my powers return to me and I started to float.

My hands glowed and I summoned my scythe and slashed it in the air. I landed back on the ground and ran over to Margo. I hugged her tightly and smiled when she hugged me back. "Happily ever after..." She hummed in my ear.

"There we were." I sighed.


	17. Happily ever after never ends.

"Thank you for opening up to us, Taaf." She chuckled and hugged them tighter.

"I'll let you get away with it this time, Jade." She laughed as well and Red put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry to break up the fun, but we need to head back to the Milky Way's Homeworld, there's a whole bunch of gems and diamonds there!" I smiled and looked up at the three of them. Taaffeite looked down, smiled and nodded at me. We walked out and got a look at our Homeworld for the last time.

"Are you alright?" Jade leaned down and put her hand on my back. "Y-Yeah, it's just... I never thought I'd be having a family reunion in a different galaxy. So much has changed, but I'm glad you guys are on our side." I turned around and hugged her. "Of course, Luna."

"We'll be better off leaving this galaxy behind. I've spent eons building the diamond authority, I really need a break." Taaffeite clasped her hands and let out a sigh.

"What's the Milky Way like?" Red inquired. "Much more colorful than here." I smiled.

We walked onto the ship and the diamonds exchanged awkward waves before sitting on the floor next to Margo and I. I placed the Crystal Gems' gems in front of me and turned to Margo.

"Finally, we can start our future." I cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. We stopped and turned once we saw their gems reform one-by-one. Steven and I ran up to them before they could attack.

"Woah!" Steven summoned his shield.

"We're on good terms now." I chuckled, keeping my distance from them.

"Oh." Pearl let her spear disappear and scratched her head. "How long were we out for?"

"Quite a while, I suppose my Jasper generals were still strong after shattering." Garnet's gauntlets dissipated and adjusted her visor.

Once we got back to Homeworld, they seemed a bit confused. They squinted once they saw how bright Homeworld was and gasped at the architecture.

"Oh, my stars!" Jade's eyes went wide as she stared out of the window.

"I remember when our Homeworld used to look like this..." Jade put her hand on Taaffeite's shoulder.

"We have to leave the past behind, Taaf." They hugged tightly. Due to her height, Red crawled over to the controls and started to talk to Yellow. Margo and I walked up to Steven as he landed the ship.

As we walked out of the ship, Taaffeite looked around, slightly confused. "Is everything alright?" She turned to me and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just... my empire is over. Everything I had worked for is gone, I don't know what to do with myself anymore." White walked up to Taaffeite and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you could learn what Steven has been teaching us! Treating lower... ahem, equal life forms as equals..."

"You could help us in Homeworld, we can start construction on your residences!" Blue came to Jade's side.

"We could see how your powers affect gems!" Yellow put her hand on Red's back.

They started to talk amongst themselves and Steven walked up to us. "We should head back to Little Homeworld, I think Bismuth made a new bow and quiver for you." Margo and Steven started to talk as we walked over to the Warp Pad and the six of us warped to Little Homeworld.

We waved goodbye to Steven and the gems after Margo got her new weapon. "You know, I've known you for fifteen years and I guess there's still a lot I don't know about you." She chuckled.

We sat back down at the Warp Pad to finally relax. "Well, there's a lot I didn't know about myself,"

"I mean, my mom collapsed an intergalactic empire and... I actually have a family."

"Lucky." She snorted.

"Your new family owns a bakery, that's so cool!" She shook her head and turned to me.

"Your family is made up of living diamonds with magical powers, that's ten times cooler."

I shook my head and smiled. "I guess I can finally ask you this question..."

"Huh?" She stood up and I looked up at her.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Y-Yeah, stargazing sounds fun."

We got in Steven's car and drove up to the hillside overlooking Beach City. We got out and lied on the grass. Margo held my hand before speaking.

"Your new life is a lot quieter than Empire City, you're lucky." I gasped and turned to face her.

"What if you moved to Beach City with me? You could work at Spacetries!" Margo let out a small laugh.

"I'll have to talk to my family about it, but I'd love to." We sat up and she cupped my cheek.

"I'm so glad I finally get to have you."

"We finally have each other." Our lips met and she fell on top of me. We laughed and continued to kiss, feeling myself disappear as we started to glow.

.・゜゜・♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡.・゜✭・✫・★ .・゜♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡・゜゜・．

Margo and Luna have gone through so much together. They never understood the feelings they shared for one another until Luna mustered up the courage to confess. When Luna left Margo in Empire City, all she wanted was to feel close to her.

Now that they're back together, I exist.

**_My name is Marna. I am an experience._ **

I lied on the grass and looked up at the stars. My hands felt around the grass and I closed my eyes.

"Finally done, finally us, finally me..." I let out a sigh and smiled.

"We are in the future."


	18. Epilogue.

The starry night sky, a scene Luna and I spend most of our nights staring at. Out in Beach City, there's not much going on, so you can see so many stars and moons, they're not blinded out by the lights. We've had several deep conversations while out on the hillside. I didn't expect anything to change tonight.

"What's your future looking like, babe?" I heard Luna's head turn towards me when she asked me that question.

"I'm probably gonna stay with Spacetries for a bit, Blue Lace Agate and I have been left in charge ever since Lars left with the Off Colors." I turned to face Luna. "What about you, cutie?" She chuckled before answering.

"Right now, I'm glad that I can put the nonexistent past behind me and start anew here."

Wait a minute, did I hear that right?

"All that stuff they said about my mom, I know it's not true." She gripped onto the grass. "She isn't a horrible person."

I sat up and talked back to her. "Are you being serious, Luna? I shouldn't be the one to say this, but I know you know right from wrong."

She sat up and slammed her fist on the ground. "I do! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"She was careless, she was upset, she didn't mean to hurt everyone." I laughed and put my hand on my face.

"Yes, she did, Luna! Black Diamond shattered thousands of gems, destroyed the diamond's colonies, I think she was trying to hurt them."

She started to glow in the dark. "What do you know about her?"

I shook my head and responded. "I don't know, it's almost like I was there when the diamonds told us every horrible thing she did!" I noticed the glow started to intensify.

"L-Luna... you know it's the truth." I started to brace myself, seeing that she was getting angrier.

"They never understood her!" She slammed both of her fists on the ground, sending me back into the woods.

I stumbled out and held my side, I forgot how strong Luna can get. When I saw her, I was horrified. She was shaking on the ground, the color in her clothes starting to fade. Once I came to her side, she was already black and white, seemingly lifeless. "Luna...? Luna!?" Her gem started to glow. I moved her necklace and a beam of light shot out of her gem, just like a warp pad. I can't do this on my own. Before I turned around to head to the forest, Garnet had already landed. "Garnet!" I ran up to her and hugged her as tight as I could. "S-Something's wrong... I don't know what-"

"It's okay, the others are coming. She'll be okay..." I knew Garnet understood us more than anyone, I felt comfortable confiding in her.

"Guys!" Steven yelled out, landing with Pearl and Amethyst. They were able to get a good look at the situation before asking me what happened.

"She got upset when I told her that Black Diamond wasn't a good person." Steven looked as confused as I was.

"I thought that was apparent." I let go of Garnet and walked towards Steven.

"I don't think she's processing everything... at least in a healthy manner." He put his hand on my shoulder when Amethyst walked over to Luna. She placed her hand in the beam of light.

"Do you think it's warping somewhere?" Amethyst asked.

"Most likely, so we'll have to warp one at a time." Garnet walked over to Luna and placed her arm into the light, warping away. Pearl went in next, then Amethyst.

"She's gonna be okay," Steven told me before warping. I walked over to Luna and took out my present from my pocket. It was a small stuffed bear, something that I knew she'd love. I kneeled and placed it in her hands.

"I'll be back." I kissed her forehead and warped up.

The area surrounding us was a white plane, nothing was seen for miles.

"Hello, please step onto the black tile." Five black diamond-shaped tiles appeared in front of us. We looked at each other slightly confused but still complied.

"Thank you, Black Diamond's gem is exhibiting a lot of stress. Corruption and/or shattering is imminent."

"What?!" We said in unison.

"Do not worry, there is a chance to stop it, which is why the Diamond Warp was established out of her gem."

Five pedestals appeared in front of us. "First, she'll need a human."

Steven looked at me and I nodded. I put my hand on the pedestal, immediately dropping into another room. "Agh, what the...?!" I looked around the room, seeing the black diamonds on the walls.

"Thank you, her life force will be absorbed into the gem at any moment." I heard a muttered conversation from the gems but I just shook my head.

"I love Luna more than anything. I'd die for her... but not here!" A glowing diamond-tipped claw came down from the ceiling. Once I pulled it down, the room dematerialized and so did the claw. 

It was Empire City, I was confused about what was happening until a guy pushed past me. He stopped at the front of a building with his child. He handed them a file and kneeled to them. "Stay here... I'll be back." I walked closer to see what was going on. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Bye!" She waved, her gem gleaming from the street lights.

"Luna..." She was standing outside of the orphanage.

The place where we first met, the place where...

The concrete underneath me opened up and dropped me into another room. I clutched my knee before complaining, "C-Could these transitions be a little less painful?"

A woman pushed past me before looking down at me. "Luna Dachalet? I suppose Luna Diamond would fit her better." "What?" I looked down and realized I was Luna.

"Take this to Lacy." She handed me a paper. It had Luna's information, it must've been what her father handed her. Her last name was whited-out and replaced with Diamond. The closer I looked at it, it became more apparent that it was false. It disappeared in my hands and someone started dragging me into a room.

"Come on, you. We're required to treat you like you're special..." She threw me on the floor. "But, remember that you aren't."

These memories... it's been happening since she was a child. 

Suddenly, voices started to flood my head.

_"What a worthless excuse of a diamond."_

Black Diamond's memories...

"I don't think we can handle a birth defected child."

_"You have nothing to offer, Black."_

"She's too much trouble, she can't control herself!"

Yellow's hand clasped around Stevonnie and me, throwing us into the lightless room. I didn't hit anything as I felt my muscles tense and bones bend into a forced position.

"It's time to come out, P-Pink... Steven!?" My lips didn't move, I kept screaming and screaming, I couldn't do anything. Tears were streaming down my face as my eyes were stuck, watching Steven's gem being removed.

Finally, I was released, left to pant on my knees. "I-I can't..." I covered my ears when their voices came back.

_"Our empire..."_

_"Our gems..."_

"No diamond can be as much as a disappointment as you, Black." Taaffeite's voice knocked me back further, causing me to move my hands from my ears.

Their faces appeared and started to move closer to me, the shattered gems started to march towards me.

Then, I saw my face.

"Margo, why are you here?" My mouth started to move as if Luna was talking through me. "Why do you want me? The diamonds didn't want me, adopting parents didn't want me... my father didn't want me." Tears started streaming down my face again.

"I... can't do it anymore." My tears fell on the ground and caused it to dematerialize. Now, I was left to fall through infinite space.

For once, it was silent and I was alone. I wasn't Luna anymore.

"L-Luna, I know you're hurting. I never knew it was this bad... p-please, I can't handle it anymore..." I curled into a ball as tears streamed down my face.

Then, I stopped falling.

"It appears your human form is too weak for Black Diamond. You will be exterminated any moment now."

Four more diamond-tipped claws came out and surrounded me.

"Make it quick..." I closed my eyes, praying for it to end.

Suddenly, they deactivated.

"She isn't weak. I won't let her be my sacrifice." Someone walked up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder.

When I realized it was Luna, I turned around and hugged her as tight as I could. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this. I never knew my gem had this power, I forced you to relive my memories, I spoke through you..."

"N-No, don't apologize. You've been suffering before you learned everything about your mother, I never knew it was that bad, you needed to let out your anger... even if it was through me."

"Don't make excuses for me, Margo." She started to let go. "No matter what I suffered, I shouldn't have vented through you. I wanted someone to feel my pain, you're the last person I wanted to suffer. A-Also, it's in the past. They can't take back what they said about my mother and me, so I have to move on... no matter how much it hurts."

I pulled away from the hug and put my hand on her cheek. "Luna, if we're gonna start a new life in Beach City, then I wanna make sure you get better. I want to get you the help you need."

"Like, therapy?" I nodded in agreement.

"From a young age, you've been going through events that appear traumatic, considering how your body is responding now. You were trying to rewrite the truth to sound better since you couldn't handle the original. Luna, I love you with every ounce of my being, I need you to know that I'm here for you."

She let out a sigh and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"I'm sorry I didn't help sooner."

The floor started to crack underneath us before giving way. Luna bubbled us before we hit the ground, finally back to the hillside. The bubble dematerialized and I realized something.

"Wait, where's Steven and the gems?" I looked around before I heard Amethyst.

"Over here..." She groaned.

"Your gem wanted to get rid of us. So, we got chucked into the forest."

Luna winced. "S-Sorry about that..."

"You don't have to apologize anymore." Pearl walked over and put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"We'll be on our way." Garnet adjusted her visor before they waved goodbye.

We lied back down in silence before she let out a sigh. "It'd be nice to be a normal human, doing whatever normal humans do. Going to a normal school, having parents, not being related to extragalactic dictators. I wanna do whatever 18-year-old teenagers do."

"Like... relationship-wise or..-"

"Damn it, I knew you were gonna say that." I chuckled and sat up.

"Maybe it'd be best to go home, you need the rest." She turned her head and gave me a confused look.

"Wait, we have a home?"

"Yeah, I just got a new apartment here. We'll just have to move your stuff from Steven's place." Luna nodded and stood up.

"Then, let's head over there." We held hands as we walked through the forest, back towards the main road.

When we started the car, Sadie and Shep's song was playing on the radio.

"When I was younger and I hated fun... I was always looking back on what I should have done. I used to live my life in fear... of the terrible performances that brought me here." We sang along as we drove down the road.

All our lives, we never had stability. Our future could've been changed by the signing of a few papers and a welcoming family. But, now we're in control. For once, everything felt secure.

We have each other.

_We can figure out our future._

**We can move on, once and for all.**


End file.
